Battle for Pandora: Aftermath
by dear'life
Summary: Jake pulled Neytiri closer and closer burrowing his face into the warmth of her skin while he tried to crawl inside and find the light to his darkness. “I killed you.” COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS. RATED FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Pieces of Me

**A/N:** Hello reader! Please excuse my grammatical errors, spelling errors and all errors in general. You should rest easy knowing English was never my major. =)

I hope my mistakes won't prevent you from enjoying the story.

Most likely, I'm writing only to myself but just in case I must warn that these writings are the products of random thoughts and ideas. I usually write on a whim so plot is...almost nonexistent. Enough ranting already! Please enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: **James Cameron owns everything. I own nothing but my thoughts.

**Overview: **The end of the war was only the beginning. Jake and Neytiri pick up the pieces.

* * *

**Pieces of Me**

"_Shit…shit."_

"_SHIT!"_

_He swung over the branch, narrowly missing the huge Scorpion Gunship that came crashing over his head. No matter, the massive explosion still managed to throw him off his feet. Jake quickly scrambled onto hands and knees spitting blood. For a second, there was only darkness and a ringing in his ears until the pain on his left leg yanked him back to the painful reality. _

_He was on fire! _

_Before he could react, a stream of bullets was sent flying through the air. Jake collapsed onto his stomach just as the tree in front splintered into pieces. Crawling on his arms and legs, he used the forest floor to put out his fire. By now, ashes and smoke suffocated him and made him blind. But Jake pushed forward without thought as the screams of dying Na'vi warriors and the deadly sound of gunfire littered the sky._

_Something caught his arm. _

_Jake yanked frantically as the machines ripped through the forest just a few paces behind. He risked a second and looked down…into the yellow eyes of a fellow Na'vi warrior. Jesus Christ, he was only a kid! Jake reached down pulling but the child let out a terrified scream. Half his body was smashed beneath the wings of an aircraft. _

"_FUCK!"_

_Swallowing the blood in his throat, Jake scanned for broken branches, a pipe, a shovel, -anything- that would help dislodge the boy. Overhead, something huge exploded and Jake scrambled to cover the kid. Metal debris sliced through the air ripping the flesh on his back as bodies rained down from the sky. Jake panted and held on tight as the ground rocked and rumbled as though it was being split apart._

"_Alrightlistentome!" he yelled over the gunfire, "I'm going to get you out!"_

_But his legs burst into white hot pain every time he tried to stand. He was losing too much blood and every second wasted made him weaker. Jake dug his nails into the dirt refusing to let the tears of frustration fall. Swallowing back a scream of agony, he heaved himself up only to come crashing to the floor. The angry flicker of flames licked the side of his face but still he tried again and again fighting to stay conscious through the pain. _

"_GOD DAMMIT!"Jake cried tears and blood running down his face. Taking a deep breath, he crawled closer and huddled protectively over the boy. "I'm not leaving you behind!" _

"_Think Jake. THINK!"_

_He slowed his breathing trying to clear the fog in his brain. "Okay…okay, we're gonna try this again," he voice shook from the effort. Jake was losing a lot of blood and he had to move quickly or else they'll both die. With a deep breath, he tried to remember the Na'vi language hoping that he picked the right words. _

"_I lift! You move!"_

_Jake grinned in confidence as though his vision wasn't turning black, as though his body wasn't already shutting down. Silently, he begged to Eywa, to any and all Gods who might be listening…he begged for a miracle. Because he couldn't save both of them._

_Jake slid his arm beneath the wing of the aircraft, the movement pushed gushes of blood through his wounds. Gasping, he fought to hang on, "On three alright?" _

"_One…" He tightened his hold and dug his fingers into the unyielding metal._

"_Two…" His heart did a painful jackknife as his muscles screamed in protest. This wasn't going to work. He wasn't strong enough._

"_Thr.." _

_BOOM!_

_Gunfire shrieked through the air. Jake threw himself back reaching for his rifle. He couldn't see a damn thing in all this smoke. His fingers brushed against metal and he glanced._

"_Oh fuck."_

_The young Na'vi warrior stared at him through lifeless eyes. His blue fingers caught on the trigger as bits of gray fleshy matter oozed out the gaping head wound. The kid shot himself. Jake's stomach recoiled; blood and ash rushing up his throat. He grabbed onto the child's necklace hauling the dead body off the ground. "WHY! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!"_

_He shook the body demanding that life be restored. "I COULD'VE SAVED YOU!" _

_Jake cried and bled out his soul for the innocent child caught in the crossfire. An image of Tom flashed but before Jake could react, the air changed. The forest stilled. Gunfire ceased._

_Or maybe he just stopped listening._

"_Jake Sully," a voice snickered, "Tell me, was this worth betraying your own race?"  
_

_Jake knew that voice. It was the voice of greed, of ignorance, of a cold empty world he thought he'd left behind. It was the voice that was once his. Jake didn't bother to turn around. He sent a silent prayer for his fallen comrade. _

_It was over._

_Everything was lost._

"_Come on," the voice taunted. The sound of dragging footsteps inched forward. "You blue freaks all died screaming so don't tell me you're the quiet type."_

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you Jake…a little more than I should."_

_It threw its head back and laughed an ugly sound that tore through Jake's eardrums and slithered down his spine. His senses quickly became alert but his body was too tired to respond. _

"_At least face me like a man. Or have you forgotten that too?"_

"_You always did like hearing yourself talk Colonel," Jake closed his eyes. Blood loss was making him sluggish and it seemed the world was happening in slow motion. But something kept screaming in his brain demanding attention._

_Colonel Miles Quaritch chuckled in amusement as though they were friends sharing funny jokes and warm banter. "Defiant until the end huh?"_

"_Kill me. And get it over with."_

"_Oh I'm going to kill you, make no mistake." Quaritch cocked his gun. Though he was in human form, the Colonel stood as tall as any Na'vi possessing both their grace and strength. With a smile in his voice, Quaritch sneered, "Ask me how."_

_A noise._

_A sigh._

_A breath._

_Jake's senses caught fire and he came alive feeling every scrape, tear and every broken bone in his body. He gasped and pried open his eyes. His lips whispering what his brain was already denying. _

"_Neytiri."_

_She was on her knees, her hands tied behind her back and feet shacked together. Her throat worked frantically as she struggled for breath behind the gag. Cuts and bruises decorated her beautiful body like a suicide attempt gone horribly wrong. Quartich stood behind her. "Well that certainly got your attention." The Colonel carelessly examined his gun. "You should've told me you preferred your women giant, blue and alien, Jake. We could've saved a lot of blood that way."_

"_Neytiri," Jake whispered struggling to stand. He needed to get closer to touch her, feel her to make sure she was whole. For a moment, Jake forgot about Colonel Quaritch and only saw the woman he loved bound broken on the floor. "Neytiri…say something." Jake limped towards her but Neytiri kept her head bowed. Her eyes fixed on the ground. The bond between them existed only as a weak hum in the air. _

"_She won't talk to you Jake." Quaritch leaned over and caressed her face with the tip of his gun. "Unlike you, I know how to make my women listen." He pressed his face to the side of Neytiri's neck, smirking. "And obey." _

_The Colonel opened his mouth and licked her skin. _

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Jake roared launching forward like animal pushed too far. His instincts and adrenaline kicking into overdrive. In his mind, Quaritch was already lying dead on the floor._

_But the Colonel only laughed with eyes shining in mirth as though he knew some terrible secret. Jake focused his vision and pushed his screaming legs faster but he couldn't reach them. No matter how fast he ran, Neytiri kept getting further and further away. "COMEON YOU BASTARD! FIGHT ME!"_

_His footing caught beneath a branch and Jake was sent crashing to the floor. Clumsily, he got back up but now too weak to run, he tried to crawl towards her instead. With blood filling his eyes, Jake grabbed handfuls of dirt and he dragged his broken body across the ground. _

_In the distance, Quaritch sighed with mock sympathy. "If you could see how pathetic you look right now. Just like an animal." He ran his fingers through Neytiri's braids playing with strands of her hair. Then in a sudden movement, he snapped her head back. She gagged. "You're too late Jake."_

"_NO!" Jake screamed. Quaritch pointed the gun to Neytiri's head._

"_Alrightalright…alright you win!" Jake didn't dare move. He raised his hands in surrender as his body shook uncontrollably. "You win…I..I..just take it all…all the unobtanium you want. Okay?" _

"_I'll har..harvest it. We'll retreat…no more resistance." He panted fear making him gasp for air. "You could take the whole damn planet…okay?" _

"_Please," Jake begged as he bowed in complete submission. "Just…just let her go." _

_Quaritch looked to the sky, engaged in a silent debate with his God. _

_Jake's body twitched in terror. _

_Neytiri squeezed her eyes shut. A single tear escaped._

_And Pandora held her breath._

"_Nononono..dontplease.."_

"_You killed her Jake."_

_  
"NONONONNOOOOOOOOO!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"NO!"

He jerked forward body twisting and pulling. His heart screamed. His soul shattered. His fist made contact and sent his attacker flying. Like a deranged animal, Jake bared his teeth biting flesh and tearing through the sheets that held him down.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" He screamed and fought until his throat cracked filling with blood. Blindly, he went for the throat intent on ripping its head off but the arms around him tighten like a vise. Growling with fury, Jake roared and his vision turned red.

"STOP IT!"

"JAKE STOP!"

"YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed into his enemy's face and threw his weight around. But his attacker on top knew the contours of his body well and held firm. Arms and legs wrapped and locked eliminating all room of escape. Instead, he pushed and pulled, demanding and begging until he eventually wore himself out. Jake closed his eyes in defeat and let the tears stream down his face. "You killed her," he whispered hoarsely.

"Shhhh…JakeJakeJake…come back to me Jake." Neytiri straddled his lap and held him tight to her body as she felt him tremble in the aftermath of the nightmare. She rocked him back and forth trying to absorb the spasms and shudders of his tired muscles. "You were dreaming Jake. That is all…it was only a dream."

Despite her words of comfort, Jake cried silently against her throat visions of her death still running through his brain. Wrapping his arms around her waist and back, Jake pressed his body against Neytiri's. He took greedy mouthfuls of her scent until her presence seeped into his blood healing the ribbons of his soul.

Neytiri let out a small whimper. His arms aggravated the scratch marks on her back caused by their earlier struggle. But the slight movement only caused him to tighten his hold afraid she'd slip away into the dark and terrible world of his mind where he won't be able to reach her. Jake pulled her closer and closer burrowing his face into the warmth of her skin while he tried to crawl inside and find the light to his darkness.

"I killed you."

Neytiri shut her eyes. Tears flowed silently down her face as she caressed his shoulders running her fingers through his damp hair. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead letting her heart break along with his. His skin felt clammy beneath her hands. "Jake…my Jake I am right here." She pulled back until she could look into his face. Jake's eyes were hazed over with pain and terror. His ears laid flat against his head in fear. Though he was awake, Neytiri could clearly see the nightmare lurking in the shadows and cobwebs of his mind.

"Stay with me Jake."

Forcing a smile that seemed to slice her heart wide open, she pushed at his shoulders until his back made contact with the mattress. Jake refused to open his grip so she ended up sprawled across his chest with her head tucked under his chin. His arms automatically locked around her waist and fingers tangled in her hair. Utilizing every last bit of her Na'vi flexibility, Neytiri managed to get them partially covered with a blanket.

She felt the hitching of his breath and mentally counted the frantic beats of his heart until the sky slowly faded to a soft pink. Her eyes stayed fixated on the upcoming sunrise while she knew his stared blankly at the ceiling overhead.

Neither had slept.

Sleep was a luxury they could no longer afford, especially when nightmares haunted his every dream. The lonely cries of an _ikran _echoed in the distance and Neytiri's soul cried out in return. They might have won this war but they have lost everything else that mattered. Pandora existed only as a shell of her former glory. The once lush forest now stood barren and lifeless. Residual ashes and smoke kept the land from healing and turned the water into poison.

_Father._

Neytiri closed her eyes. Her people. Her home. Everything was gone.

Jake moved beneath her turning his head to watch the sunrise. The beauty of such a phenomenon was lost to him now. Jake only saw death and blood in his vision. He shuddered from an unknown cold and Neytiri pressed her body closer trying to fight demons she could not see.

On this particular morning, the clouds seemed to shimmer with suppressed energy. A faint hum filled the cool morning air and Neytiri's ears twitched in anticipation. Then, as though it could no longer contain itself, the bright rays of the sun broke through the mist penetrating the cloud of smoke and ashes. Eyes wide in wonder, Neytiri watched as the world caught fire. Pandora was slowly coming alive and the air cleared for her return.

"The sun Jake," Neytiri whispered breathlessly. "Is it not beautiful?"

He doesn't respond. He rarely does anymore. This will only be the first step towards salvation. She knows that there is much heartache in the journey up ahead. This process of rebuilding, relearning and remembering will test even the strongest souls and bravest hearts.

But together they will heal this land, heal her people. In time, they will heal each other.

She had to believe that or else all is truly lost.


	2. Find Me, Find You

**A/N:** _I had to re-upload because of some terribly obvious errors that nearly gave me a heart attack! I'm so sorry. _

**A/N: **Hello, reader. I can't believe I have reviews! Thanks so much for your kind words. Though it's a little intimidating because all of your reviews combined probably sound a lot better than my writing.

I'm so flattered that some of you want to see how the previous chapter unfolds but I wasn't kidding when I said I write spontaneously with no plot in mind =(. I applaud those who have multi-chapter stories going on.

For now, I hope you enjoy this new addition which is a stand alone story. As always, please excuse my mistakes. =)

**Overview: ** Redo of Jake's initial introduction to the Omaticaya Clan. Things do not go as smoothly as in the movie.

* * *

**Find Me, Find You**

"Silence!"

Eytukan's powerful voice sliced through the crowd. An anxious hush quickly settled across the cavern. Suppressed energy vibrated against the tree walls as hundreds of Omaticayans gathered close to hear the ruling.

But the lone figure at the top kept himself separated from the tumultuous activity below. The clan leader quietly scrutinized the fledgling laid before him unconvinced that this Dream-walker could be of any importance to his people. Yet, the spirits have seen _something _within this inexperienced young male and it would be foolish to ignore such a calling.

Eytukan was never foolish.

"He will stand trial."

A roar of outrage siphoned through the air. With weapons drawn and teeth bared, the Omaticaya stood on their feet screaming out their anger. Even Eytukan's best warrior Tsu'tey could not hold his silence any longer.

"He does not deserve such an honor!" Tsu'tey growled chest heaving in fury. "He trespassed into our land!"

"Endangering our people!"

"His punishment is death!"

The crowd thundered their agreement throwing their hands and weapons in the air. Feeding off such unanimous support, Tsu'tey grew cocky in behavior. With lazy movements and hooded eyes, the fierce warrior circled his prey and curled his lips in disgust. "If you command it, I will be clean and quick."

Feeling the rapid approach of death, the helpless prey struggled against the leather bonds cutting into his wrists and ankles. Like a child, it struggled against the ropes with no finesse or leverage. Yet, instead of conserving its energy for a well-timed attack, it continued to struggle like a fish lost at shore.

Eytukan would be a coward if he did not admit that his own fingers itched to end such a pitiful life trying to worm its way into his home. The heart of this one might beat strong as Mo'at predicted but Eytukan knew the ugly secret it carried.

The Skypeople have long forsaken the ancient ways of the past. They have forgotten the wisdom of their ancestors, of those who have bled and died before them. Their world has no room for subtlety or for the soft beauty in-between the small increments of life. Instead, they stampede through the forest with loud metal machines and deadly weapons convinced of their own intelligence, disillusioned by their massive fleet and heavy armory.

But they were blind.

And stupid.

They chase after shiny rocks and loose gravel. They want to possess objects that only play a small role in a much bigger plan. Blinded by greed and ignorance, the Skypeople have remained relentless in their pursuits of a few hidden coins when the real treasure is staring them right in the eyes: Pandora. A living, breathing entity carrying within her hundreds and thousands of year's worth of knowledge and secrets.

Possess her…and the world is yours.

"I have bled and killed for you, my leader." Tsu'tey held the knife loose and relaxed against his fingertips eager for blood. "I have pledged my life for yours but you cannot ask me to spare this…this…"

"ENOUGH!"

Eytukan slammed his spear into the ground, the air around him erupting with power. "_**Have you all forgotten who we are?**__"_He bellowed, his voice rocking through Hometree. "We are not like _them_!" The vehemence in his voice made it clear just who he was referring to. "We do not forsake honor and duty for our own selfish convenience!"

A pause.

"Eywa calls to him!

"She chose _him_!" Eytukan reached down and hauled the figure on the floor to its feet. "It is our duty and our honor to answer that call!"

"We are Omaticaya! Or have you forgotten?"

By now, every soul in the room stood in absolute silence held together by an invisible band of camaraderie as his voice filtered down. Eytukan scanned the crowd giving his people a moment to fully absorb the impact of his words and the weight of his accusations.

Satisfied with their attention, he threw the prisoner to the floor ignoring its grunt of pain. He has spared the enemy's life and lost the faith of many of his people. The spirits cannot ask anymore of him.

Standing at his full height, Eytukan stared down at Tsu'tey through cold unyielding eyes. Their beliefs and ideologies briefly clashed and wrestled until the younger warrior looked away in defeat. Only then did Eytukan turned back to address the people below. "His trial begins at the first light of dawn."

Glancing at Tsu'tey, Eytukan added in a low voice intended for their ears only, "Do not embarrass me."

"…as you have done so tonight."

* * *

The door at the end of the hallway groaned, keys jingled and a small verbal argument took place before a sliver of light illuminated the dark chamber. Quickly, a lithe figure slipped between the opening and the door was slammed shut causing loose gravel to rain down from the stone ceiling. Light footsteps echoed obscenely loud against the silence as shadows flickered against the weak light of the moon.

"Jakesully," the shadow hissed a warm smoky sound. "We must be quick. There is not much time."

"Wakeup!"

The metal bars clanged loudly cutting into his ears. Jake shook himself awake and tried to focus his bleary eyes on the black mass against the floor. His body was screaming in agony from the beating he took. Being tied up meant he couldn't defend himself and now the aches in his body was enough to make his teeth clatter.

"Who…" Jake moaned in pain. His left shoulder was on fire. It must have gotten dislocated when he was thrown in here. "Wh..who are you?"

"Stupid!" The voice chastised. "That is not important."

The shadow floated in and out of his vision. The tiny window in his holding cell barely provided any light at all. Jake shifted closer, the sound of chains dragged against the cold floor. He stood about a foot away from the metal bars watching the black silhouette move about with the feminine grace of a seasoned dancer. Even while performing mundane tasks, Jake was momentarily mesmerized by the fluidity of her movement.

"It's you," he whispered. "You saved my life."

"No!" Her sharp voice cut through the air dripping in hate. "I did not save your life." She paused long enough for him to catch the eerie reflection of light in her wide golden eyes. _She could set the world on fire with those eyes._ Jake frowned. What the hell? He was bleeding internally and being held hostage on some foreign planet probably about to be executed and his first clear thought was of her eyes?

Man, maybe he was already dead.

She blinked and looked away resuming the search through her bag. Jake instantly felt bereft as if his only link to civilization was severed and he was left floating aimlessly through this abyss. Somehow the room got a little darker now that her eyes were no longer connected to his. Feeling lightheaded, Jake slowly lowered himself to his knees and sat down with a grimace of pain.

"Are you going to tell me what's going?"

Silence except for the sound of her shuffling.

"How about your name? Or is that not allowed either?"

She continued to ignore him. Jake laughed without humor. The last few moments of his life and he was going to spend it talking to himself.

"I'm Jake by the way…Sully's just a last name," he paused trying to formulate his thoughts into words. "That's just a strange human custom, you probably wouldn't understand."

"Two names." It suddenly dawned on him how ridiculous it was. "Kinda pointless huh?"

She carefully placed a jar on floor and uncorked the stopper with a pop.

"Whoa!" Jake recoiled. The smell was unbearable. He imagined a hundred rotting bodies locked within a container during the summer season wouldn't smell half as bad. Even his empty stomach lurched. "What is that?"

"You must listen." She crawled closer and looked directly into his eyes. Her voice filled with an urgency that sent his heart galloping. "Tomorrow, you will fight for your life."

Jake remained silent. That much he was able to deduce on his own but hearing her say it out loud sent a shot of fear through his body. Being dead was easy. It was the dying part that made him nervous.

"There will be three tasks for you to prove your worth." Her husky voice lowered to an intimate whisper. "You must control the sky, the land and the people."

"If you survive, you become Omaticaya…for life." Her stared at him through huge fearful eyes. For him, perhaps? She wouldn't be here if she didn't feel something. Right?

"Why are you doing this?"

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you helping me?"

Her body snapped with outrage. The sense of danger perforated the air and Jake tensed for her attack. But it never came. Instead, she spent the next few moments arguing with a voice only she could hear. Jake knew she wasn't going to answer him. He could read it from her every movement but she surprised him by leaning her head against the metal bars.

A sudden stillness washed over her and Jake watched fascinated as her facial muscles slowly relaxed. With a soft exhale, she lent her body heavily against the cage. With her legs folded neatly under her, she rested against the bars and slowly blinked his face into focus. Suddenly, this warrior princess looked too breakable. Too human.

Jake couldn't suppress the surge of his protective instincts. He wanted to claim her. Possess her. So that he could wrap her up and keep her safely tucked away while he fought her battles, her demons and her fears. _Like a knight in fucking armor_, he thought bitterly. _Yeah right. _Maybe he could save her just like he saved Tom.

The visceral pain tore through his mind and must have flashed in his eyes for a second because she was gazing at him as though her heart was in her throat.

"I saved you because of this." She reached her slender fingers in-between the bars and laid her palm flat against his chest. He burned. "Even now, in this moment…it beats strong without fear."

"You have the heart of a leader…Eywa is never wrong."

Jake was mesmerized by the sound of her voice and he loathed to interrupt her but he had to ask, "Who's Eywa?"

Slowly, she retracted her hand and watched as each finger left his chest keeping him suspended in sweet torture. "She is many different things to many people."

"She gives life. And she takes it away when the time comes."

"She is ruthless but she can be kind."

Hearing the smile in her voice, Jake's ears fluttered straining towards the sound but her face remained so serious. He wondered if he has ever heard her laugh. "She is our mother."

"She is what keeps us alive…and she chose you."

Jake's stomach did a strange flip-flop. She probably didn't realize it but this beautiful creature was staring at him with all her hope shinning in her eyes. She gazed at him as though she found salvation through his presence. For a second, Jake allowed her vision to warm the bitter cold of his soul. She made him feel like…like a hero.

Her hero.

Jake's fingers twitched. He had to touch her. Acting on impulse, he slowly extended his hand giving her plenty of time to deny him. Instead, her gaze flickered from his fingers to his face. She didn't trust him.

But she didn't move away.

Like the kiss of a butterfly, Jake traced the graceful tilt of her high cheekbone. His fingertips followed the path downward towards the stubborn slope of her chin. He brushed his thumb over the soft texture of her bottom lip. Momentarily forgetting himself, Jake allowed fear to color his voice. Watching the unguarded innocence in his eyes caused her heart to skip a painful beat.

"What if she's wrong?" Jake asked keeping his eyes on her mouth. "What if...Eywa's wrong?"

"She's not." Her instantaneous reply caused him to smile. His thumb made a final sweep across her lips.

Jake cupped her cheek. "How can you be so sure?"

She gazed into his eyes and quietly intertwined her elegant fingers through his. Taking his hand from her face, she pushed his arm back until his palm was against his chest. She gripped his fingers.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Because I see you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the ending feels incomplete. I want to continue...I just don't know how exactly. But rest assured it will involve lots of pain and angst for Jake and Neytiri because I'm such a sucker for character turmoil. I want to see a them fight, bleed and...maybe die a little for each other. =)


	3. Find Me, Find You 2

**A/N:** Hello, reader! I'm so sorry it has been so long. I hate it when writers do that but dammit, I need inspiration!

You might begin to wonder where I'm going with this and to be honest, I have no idea. Thanks for sticking by anyway. =)

**Overview: **Picks up right where we last left Jake and Neytiri.

* * *

**Find Me, Find You (2)**

The massive moon hovered low in the cloudless sky. Patches of blue light scattered the darkness on the forest floor. Every so often, quiet voices interrupted the peaceful rhythm of the night. In the small chamber hidden beneath the mountains, Jake Sully sat within his prison and focused on the woman sitting on the opposite side.

"I_kran_ is not like other creature. The soul is very old."

"They are," she paused searching for words. "Strong dragons guarding the sky. Very big. Very powerful."

Her voice trailed off and Jake followed her downward gaze to the floor. He watched her finger trace small intricate patterns in the dirt. The sudden softness in her eyes caused him to tense in anticipation. This fierce warrior did not scare easily. Jake heard the weak exhale and looked back to find her staring at him.

"_Ikran _is the first challenge," she said in regret. "Tonight, warriors will take her child and leave your blood."

"That is our way."

"At sunrise, if you bleed." Jake leaned in as her voice dropped to a low whisper. "She will hunt your scent."

She eased away. "And you will die."

Jake swallowed involuntarily. The ramification of her words hung heavy in the air.

"Do not look in her eyes. You must be quick like I showed and keep her confuse," she said with a sudden urgency. "_Ikran_ attack from the sky. They do not like hunting on ground."

"Stay low." Her shoulders dropped in emphasis. "You are easy prey if you get too high. She is smart but hurting for her child. It will make her blind. _Ikran _is big and cannot go where you can."

"There is safety deep in the forest."

"You cannot stop running, Jake."

Jake peered into her serious face and rubbed his bleary vision allowing her words a moment to settle.

"Let me see if I got this right," he slowly enunciated. "Some giant dinosaur out there thinks I killed its baby."

"And you're telling me that as soon as I start bleeding," Jake emphasized. "This…this _dragon_ is going to zero in on my ass and I'm as good as dead."

"Tell me," his eyes bored into hers. "How the hell am I supposed to outrun this thing, huh?"

"It huge and has wings, for crying out loud. The whole damn forest is its own little backyard. But this," Jake threw his arms out, "This is all a maze to me."

"I'll be dead as soon as I hit the ground."

She opened her mouth to deny but he quickly cut her off.

"But even if I did manage to survive," he relented sending her an angry look. "What's stopping the rest of forest from killing me?"

"Trust me, your giant bird isn't the only thing out there with teeth!" Jake shouted.

He had no weapons, no training and absolutely no idea what was about to unfold. The mission was to infiltrate the clan, earn their trust and convince them to relocate. _He did not sign up for this shit!_ Jake clenched his fists; he needed to hit something and her calm perusal was only making the situation worse.

"You," she quietly replied, "are stupid."

Jake frowned.

Reaching back, she slid the repugnant smelling jar across the floor and into his prison until the clay pot was pressing against the side of his leg. The content was warm despite the cold chill. She folded her arms and patiently blinked at him.

Jake held his breath and stared blankly down at the yellow fluid. Slowly, his mind churned and rolled until it came up with only one possible conclusion. He snapped his eyes to her, horrified.

Calmly, as though sharing some trivial detail, she confirmed his suspicions. "You will put that on your body."

Jake flinched.

But she continued without hesitation, "Toruk is the most feared creature in the sky. His name means 'Last Shadow.' He cannot be caught and cannot be ruled."

Her eyes burned through the darkness. The husky whisper circulated down his spine. "Toruks' scent will protect you from danger. Even _Ikran_ will not attack so quickly."

"But," she reminded him. "You have her child. For that, _Ikran _will still kill if you allow her too close."

Carefully, Jake cradled the jar in the center of his hand. He examined the strange markings on the side. "How did you get this?"

Instantly, he felt her withdrawal. The walls came back up shielding the emotions he glimpsed just a moment before. Like the flip of a switch, the sense of intimacy shattered.

She donned her princess armor and he remained shackled to the floor.

_Neat trick_.

"Alright," Jake chuckled. _So that was the way it was going to be._ He lowered the jar and looked into her eyes choosing his next words carefully. "I thought you said the sky belonged to the Ikran."

"No." She shook her head. "_Ikran _is only guardian. Toruk is king."

Jake looked at her without humor. His lips twisted into an empty grin. "Lucky me," he replied without confidence.

Placing the liquid a safe distance away, Jake massaged the kink in his neck. "So I dump all this shit on me and run through the forest."

"Then what?"

She frowned. It seemed his savior was at a loss of words because for a long while she remained silent. Jake shifted uneasily on the floor. Depressing thoughts circled his mind. Maybe that was the extent of her plan…perhaps the rest was up to him.

Jake sighed heavily.

If that was true, then all this information only delayed the evitable; he was dead.

Jake drummed his fingers along the cage. What would happen to him if this avatar body died? Would the sudden lost of connection kill him, leave him crazy? Jake couldn't remember reading about that part. Actually, he couldn't remember reading the manual at all to be honest. _Shoot first. Ask questions later. _That goddamn motto was going to get him killed. If onl-

"You wait."

The quiet answer broke his reverie. Jake snapped to attention. "What?"

Her eyes lingered on his face. Her lips parted as though there was more to say but she suddenly stood up. Jake stared in confusion and watched like an idiot as she calmly turned and walked away.

_Walked. Away._

"Wha-"

He scrambled to his feet. "Whoa, hang on a minute. That's..that's it? Where are you going?" He demanded. Jake ran after her alongside his prison. "What do you mean wait?"

"Wa..wait for you?"

"For how long?"

"And..and," he stammered. "Wait for what..hey!"

Jake bashed his fist into the steel bars. A nasty crack erupted through the air.

"HEY!" He shouted.

But her steady footsteps never slowed until she stood only inches away from the door, her hand resting on the latch. Only then did he see a moment of hesitation. The tension drained from her rigid shoulders and she slanted him a look.

"Remember, _tsahaylu_ Jake. It is over when you make the bond."

"If _Ikran_ dies," she added softly. "You follow."

Quickly, she turned away and pushed down turning the heavy handle. The ancient apparatus creaked and slowly pulled the stone wall away revealing a lighted stairway on the other side. Jake had to think fast. Reaching down, he grabbed the largest rock he could find and threw it dead center at her back. The pebble sailed through the air and landed near her feet with a weak thud.

Such an impressive display of masculine strength did little to distract her. The handled continued to turn until warm firelight from the opening ignited half the dark chamber. Jake gripped the metal and helplessly watched her slender figure in the distance.

_She was really leaving._

His stomach hit the ground. For some foolish reason, he thought she was going to stay with him til' morning. Realizing that she wasn't was like waking from a nightmare only to find out every horrible thing you dreamt about was true.

Jake followed the elegant length of her neck, the firm stance of her shoulders, the curve of her waist and the lean graceful legs. In such a short amount of time, she became as familiar to him as his own heartbeat, yet so much about this woman remained a mystery. _Too bad-_

"I'm going to die tomorrow."

Jake surprised himself by saying that thought out loud. He was even more surprised to find her frozen in place. The wall abruptly stopped and he watched her arm muscles twitched as she fought to keep the handle from winding backwards.

He had a million things to say to her but now words seemed so inadequate. Jake cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. It felt as though she was waiting for something important and was listening to him with her whole body.

_Well…shit._

"Look, I-"

Jake was speechless.

He took a breath and tried again. "I know…you'll probably get into a lot of trouble for this," he said fumbling for words. "But I..I mean I wouldn't have a chance without you."

He laughed a brittle sound licking his dry lips. "There's so much I want to say but-"

His lips moved soundlessly. He stepped forward pressing against the prison drinking her in with every breath. There in the last few moments, Jake offered her -his savior, his enemy- the only promise he had left to give.

"I'll try not to let you down."

The distance and the silence stretched between them like an angry ocean. Waves pushed him across the abyss only to quickly snatch her away. Jake stared helplessly, caught in the eye of the storm.

She raised her face to the ceiling and slowly uncurled her fingers, muscle by muscle. The doorway gradually slid closed as she relaxed her arms.

Jake couldn't believe it. She-

Suddenly, faster than the eye could see, she caught the handle. With a massive push, she turned the crank full circle until it locked into place. Fresh air and a blast of warmth exploded through the room. Jake watched her quickly stepped over the barrier and into the light. She practically ran out the door, tripping over her own feet.

The chamber rumbled as the stone wall began to slide back into place. Just before it fully closed, she abruptly turned to face him. Jake caught a glimpse of her eyes through the rectangular opening.

They glistened.

_Tears?_

_For him?_

Jake frowned searching her face until…

"Heywait! What's your name?" He shouted.

It was hard to tell given the diminishing amount of light but Jake could've sworn her eyes twinkled as she gave him one of her familiar looks. The one that either meant he was idiot.

Or that he amazed her.

"Stay alive, Jake."

The massive stone thundered loudly and came to a complete stop sealing off the light and pulling all the warmth from the chamber. Jake stared at the empty space long after she disappeared. He had a hard time accepting the fact that she was really gone.

But he couldn't stand here all night.

Jake padded softly over to the small window and sat down leaning against the wall. Dawn was only a few hours away. He could feel it in the air. Jake stared out into the night until his eyes drooped and the thoughts quieted in his head. He forced his body to relax and slipped into a restless slumber.

He had a promise to keep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know! Finally an update and NOTHING even really happened. I'm struggling here... =(


	4. Fix You

**A/N:** So another stand alone piece. I listened to Coldplay on repeat during midterm week and tada! Inspired. =)

**Overview: **Continuation of Pieces of Me, perhaps? Jake falls. Neytiri catches.

* * *

**Fix You**

In a blink of an eye, I witnessed the collision of past and future.

_Bows and arrows. Bullets and guns._

_Choppers slicing in the air. Hooves pounded on the ground._

The aftermath?

…flesh and blood.

The commodities of war and always the price of freedom.

In these late hours, I stand at the center of Hometree: The heart of Pandora, the area hardest hit by the war. Smoke still lingers like spider webs spun across an abandoned building. Beneath my feet lay a thick film of ash. In only a matter of hours, I destroyed what it took centuries to nurture. Here was the gateway into Hell.

_The Gods must be laughing._

Through some twisted and convoluted joke, the fate of an entire civilization now rests on my shoulders. Their lives falling precariously into my hands.

Me.

Jake fucking Sully.

A name that meant nothing. A man that had even less to offer. At the time I was called in, my only possessions were the shirt on my back and the scars on my soul. I got left nothing to give to anyone.

Not far behind me once stood thousands of Omaticayas on their feet, drunk on my every word, riveted on my every action as I prepared us for war. A war that wormed its way into innocent lives because of my weakness and gained strength through the aid of my hands.

They're rough now. I could feel the callous across my fingertips. The long hours training with bows and arrows, spears and guns have left their marks. Out of habit, I pull the knife from the sheath dangling around my neck. The blades' familiar shimmer instantly comforts as me I trace the sharp edge honed to perfection through the countless uses.

The metal is cold and slides smoothly across my palm. The dangerous glide of the blade triggers a sense of alarm that brings color back into my world. _Sandpaper across nerve endings._ I breathe and feel a little more alive than I've ever felt before.

No one understands this darkness.

Not even _her_…maybe especially her.

Her words reassure while her eyes condemn. She can't possibly forgive what she couldn't even begin to forget. I see every detail of the battle through her eyes. Every day, I relive each horrifying moment until I see death from every angle. Her touch becomes memories that seep into my bones and into my brain sucking what little life I have left.

My hands are shaking now. I should stop.

But I don't.

With just a bit of pressure, the tip of the knife sinks smoothly into my flesh like slicing through butter. Soon the entire length of the blade is buried in my hand. At first it's just a trickle, hardly worthy of any notice. But quickly, it rapidly overflows sliding through my fingers and down my forearm in crocked rivulets of red.

Maybe there was pain. Maybe I even cried out. But I couldn't see, hear or feel anything beyond the shrieks of horror screaming out my failure.

There's blood on this blade.

The problem is it's no longer just mine.

* * *

I see him….like I always see him.

As if he was the sun rising over the mountains, his light chasing all the darkness from the world.

_My world._

I crouch low to the dead forest timing my breaths so that they came out quietly and evenly. The smoke and ashes mixed with the wet air making it hard to breathe. The lack of trees and plants make it even more difficult to keep my presence hidden. I slide along the shadows quickly folding my body against some fallen human debris.

I hear him.

_One heartbeat._

_Two heartbeat._

_Three heartbeat._

Cautiously, I ease away and gather the courage to peek from behind the metal barrier.

If he knows I'm here, Jake made no attempt to his vulnerabilities. He looks so weak. My body instantly tense ready to catch him should he fall. I watch him take a breath and follow his strong shoulders as lift then sag under the worry he carries but refuses to share.

Foolish warrior.

Does he forget that we are bonded? His pain is mine. I feel every scrape, every burn and every tear. Up ahead, he knees buckle slightly and I break a little inside.

This was my fault.

Something flashes in his hand and I squint, stepping closer. There was that faraway look in his face again. The one that lets me know he is lost and no longer listening. Even though he nods and smile when he is suppose to, I know that during those moments, he is gone wrestling some demon I cannot see.

Carefully, moving around the jagged edges of broken branches, I risk a few more steps to gain a better vi-

_A knife! _

Breath leaves my body as my heart squeezes to a painful stop. I am half-frozen watching him slowly trace the deadly blade across his palm. I feel my own hand twitch in response. I pick up a metallic taint in the air. My nose lifts and I catch the breeze floating downwind.

_Jake's blood._

Suddenly, my legs are moving before I realize and within the next heartbeat, I'm directly in front of him. Both our eyes stare at the bloody knife sticking out from his fist. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. This close, the copper smell hung heavy in the air like a crimson veil. I took a small breath through my mouth and could taste the blood on my tongue.

"Jake," I whispered.

I take a step closer and gently cup his hand with both of mine. Instantly, the warmth of his blood stains my fingers. I feel the force of his grip as he clutches the blade. He is going to slice his hand in half.

My heart breaks.

I look up to his face and see the familiar nightmare eclipsing all the light in his eyes. The darkness suffocates me and the ugly monster lunges from Jakes' vision as I instinctively take a step back. Jake snaps awake and stares as though he's seeing me for the first time.

I search his eyes choking back the tears.

With gentle touches, I slowly pry each of his fingers open until I exposed the knife digging into his flesh. My hands shook.

"This will hurt."

He says nothing. The weight of his stare said enough. Quickly, before I lost my courage, I grabbed the handle and lifted it from his flesh. A disgusting sound of wet skin filled my ears. I threw the knife over my shoulders. Without the blade, his gaping wound now bleed freely. If I held it steady, I could see the bones.

I let his arm drop and spun towards the forest running to the sound of rushing water. Swiftly, I tumbled down into the creek reaching for the violet leaves even as I fell. I land on my knees. In rough movements, I yanked the entire plant from the ground and ran back.

He was standing exactly as I left him. I grab his arm and pressed the leaves into his hand deep into the wound. It must be extremely painful but Jake kept his eyes on me. I close his fingers into a tight fist and held it shut with my hand. I stare, anxiously.

Slowly, the bleeding quivers to a stop. The rivers of blood dry and then crack against his skin. I keep squeezing his hand afraid what would happen if I let go.

I look at him.

He looks at me.

My mouth opens but tears spill instead. I let a sob escape giving voice to the heartbreak within.

"Why?" I asked like a child. "…why Jake?"

Silence.

"I hurt."

I didn't know what to say. I spend my nights lying awake in his cold arms learning about his hurt. I fight it, rip it apart and tear it to pieces praying that it would be enough.

But it never was.

Because once the morning rises, I see him a die a bit inside.

_Bit by bit._

_

* * *

  
_

Neytiri cradled his injured arm against her chest as though it was the most precious thing in her possession. With her other hand, she swept a strand of hair away from his face. Her fingers lingered across his forehead and wrapped around the side of his neck. Stepping forward, she pressed into his body until they shared the same space, breathed the same air.

"Let me fix you, Jake."

He looked into her eyes and quietly leaned down as if he was going to kiss her. Instead, Jake laughed a brittle sound and dropped his head against her shoulder giving her all his weight. Neytiri staggered but quickly wrapped her arm around his waist.

She fought to hold on.

He struggled to let go.

As she cradled him against her heart, Neytiri wondered if her love – her life – would be enough to save this warrior.


End file.
